


I've Been Waiting For You

by lila_luscious1



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Monte (Doc) Parker and Sara Morales are at thepoint in their new relationship where cohabitatingis an easy decision...they struggle to find a hearthboth suitable and affordable. As the pair is about togive up, Doc's Father passes, and the huge apartmenthe, Doc's Mother, and Doc shared for so many years isnow available-and RENT-CONTROLLED, to boot!The move-in now complete, the two work together, makingthe abode habitable.





	1. Muchos Años Esperandote (Many Years Waiting For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [joli_caramillo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joli_caramillo).

> Expect Explicit Sex in Chapter 4 (FYI)

Pausing for a moment in her cleaning, Morales looks around the spacious  
apartment admiringly-when Doc's parents first took occupancy of the place  
years ago, apartments of this size were the norm-NOT NOW! The last listing  
they'd visited, before deciding to move into this place together-was nearly  
twice and a half more expensive, and a third of the size!

"Thank you for asking me to move into your place, Baby...I was losing my  
mind, racing around town to all of those viewings."

"Our place-this is OUR PLACE-from the moment you agreed to move in."

Morales is filled with a multitude of emotion: ELATION, being chief among  
them. She clears her throat, and invites him into an embrace, kissing his lips  
both tenderly and lovingly.

"Donde has estado todo mi vida?" (Where've you been all of my life?)

"Los dos esperando uno al otro (We've been waiting for each other.)

"Shall we leave the cleaning for later?," she asks, her tone sultry and inviting.

"Ahhhh...Affirmative," smiles Doc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc and Morales spend their first night together in  
"their" new home...and profess their love and desire  
for children

Relaxing with his Lover, Sara Morales, in the huge bed his Parents  
shared for 45 years, Doc is at peace, really content for the first time  
in a long while.

"My delivery was a difficult one, and once she was advised to not attempt  
another pregnancy, that was that...her dream of filling this place with  
children went un-realized...we were happy though."

"We can do that, can't we? I adore children, and I've been waiting for the right  
Man...and now you're here...you see, my plan was: get the bachelors, then the  
medical degree, find the Man, start the Family...I'm three for four. "Mira," she says  
softly, leaning back so that she can look into his eyes. "Si tu quieres tener cuatro  
hijos, t los doy...six, ocho...dime cuantos, y te los doy. Tanto te quiero, Tanto te  
amo...besito."

Their kiss is lengthy, and very passionate, with plenty of nipping teeth and darting  
tongue. "Tu me completas, y te completo.": These are Monte's last words on the subject-  
at least for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Si tu quieres tener cuatro hijos, te los doy...seis,  
ocho...dime cuantos, y te los doy:
> 
> If you want to have four, I'll give you four, six,  
eight...you say how man, that is how many I'll  
give you.
> 
> Tanto te quiero, Tanto te amo...besito:  
That how much I want you, how much  
I love you...now a little kiss


End file.
